New Era
by Labradoodle
Summary: **ON HIATUS**Andy Black,Troy Lupin and Benji Pettigrew are on their way to Hogwarts for the first time. Slightly AU...ok more than slightly. M to be safe, im new here.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not have owner ship over J.K. Rowling's work. Never have nor will I ever. Although I do own Andy, Troy and Benji.

* * *

Chapter 1

Three 13 year old boys sat in their train compartment. All on their way to their first day of their first year at Hogwarts. The one sitting beside Professor R.J. Lupin was his own blond haired son Troy Lupin, with his face stuck in Hogwarts a History. Next was dirty brown haired, Benjamin Pettigrew, mostly know as Benji, was sketching his black haired friend Andy Black whose face was pressed up against the window waiting for the train to move. Andy was the tallest of them all, standing at 5'7" the other two being around 5'5". Each boy had an athletic look to them seeing as each had participated in the different sports teams back at the North American School of Wizardry and the Arts.

"Troy!! I'm bored, entertain me…are you even listening to me? Fine I'll poke your dad until he wakes up." The young black haired boy said reaching over to the other side of the train cabin to poke the older man sitting across from him.

"Oliver Andrew Black, you poke him I honestly will tell everyone you still sleep with that ridiculous stuffed mammoth! Plus we've only been sitting here for 10 minutes." The shaggy blond haired boy, Troy, yelled in a low voice, as not to wake his father, at his best friend.

"Alright I won't do it, and don't call me by my full name…only my mom can do that, but lets do something I'm soooo bored…and hungry lets go forage for food, I feel like foraging." Andy exclaimed while standing and stretching.

"Ah why not," the shortest of the three said doing the same as Andy, "You coming Troy?"

"Yeah Benji I'm coming, Dad isn't going to wake up anytime soon he's still tired from the other night." Troy said following the other two out.

* * *

"I still don't see what the big problem is, all I'm saying is that Batman could kick Spiderman's ass. I mean he beat Superman on multiple occasions." Andy explained to the others, as Troy opened the door to the compartment.

"Yeah ok. It's agreed but I mean…..ummm hey. Uhhh who are you?" Benji asked looking at the three teens sitting in their compartment.

"Oh sorry we thought that this was free, we can move" The bushied haired girl suggested as she started to get up.

"What no don't be silly it's ok as long as you allow us to join you?" Andy said using his "charm" to make the girl smile and blush then asked "And may I ask your name…s?"

"Oh, yes of course, I'm Hermione Granger that with the red hair and the funny look on his face is Ron Weasley and that is Harry Potter…and you are?" Hermione answered then asked in return as Troy and Benji sat down in the remaining seats.

"Well I am Benji Pettigrew, that's Troy Lupin with the blond hair and yes that's Troy's dad who is being a party pooper by sleeping," Benji supplied but was cut off by Andy mumbling as he sat on the floor seeing as there were no empty seats left "Every party has a pooper, that's why we invited you" then laughing at his own stupid joke.

"As Benji was saying that over there laughing to himself is Andy Black." Andy just smiled and waved "And yes my father is Sirius Black, but I have not seen him since the night he sold your parents out to ol'whats his name….Moldyshort and killed Benji over there's Old Man." Looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces.

"You're not afraid to say his name?" Ron asked

"Who's name?"

"You-know-who."

"No I don't know who's, that's why I'm asking?"

"You-know-who!"

"Un-ho-Choy!" Andy exclaimed making Benji, Harry and Troy laugh.

"Just say it Ron, Andy he means Voldemort." Harry cleared up while still laughing.

"Oh uh yeah, what the point in being afraid of a name, just say it its not like the dude is gunna show up right now and slit my throat. Any who I wasn't finished explain about my dad so I just wanna clear that up, so yeah, no I'm not going to help father dearest get ya, believe me. I dislike him quite a lot actually. I mean after what he did, pshhh I wanna talk to him as much as I want my spine pulled out of my throat. He's the reason we had to move to England and go to your school. Andy finished his rant smiling. "So we cool now, friends and all that Jazz?"

"Yeah I guess, so what school did you guys go?" Harry asked

"North American School of Wizardry and the Arts." Troy supplied looking up from his book. That started a long conversation on the adventure the two groups had gone on, mindful of the volume for the sleeping professor.

* * *

"…and Mr.Gunthry yelled at us for weeks after we took our mattresses down the main staircase, it was so much fun we should do it sometime." Andy finished his story through laughter just as the door to the cabin opened only to have Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle walk in.

"We'll look who it is, Potty and the Weasel"

"Sweet Jesus, a-ha-ha-ha, its Captain Albino, ha-ha-ha, uh chocking, ok now I'm good." Andy said.

"Andrew! And every body wonders why you get kicked out of stores and other public places." Troy muttered with a smile.

"Who are you three?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

"I, good albino sir, am the Duchess of York but you can call me Betty" Andy stood and said with a flourished bow.

"And I Be the Almighty Coconut God, bow down before me, or I shall beat you with my rubber chicken, DO NOT DISOBEY THE CHICKEN!!" Troy yelled getting into his mischievous side but quieted when his father stirred.

"And I'm going to sit here quietly and not say anything." Benji muttered slowly "oh and that is Professor R.J Lupin."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and walked out with his goons following behind.

"Who is that little shit, just looking at him makes me wanna smash he face in with a brick." Andy asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy; he's a huge jerk, always making fun of my family and Hermione being muggleborn" Ron explained.

"That's Total bogus, and your muggleborn, coolio." Benji said "any who tell us a story about Hogwarts."

The conversation started up again until the train stopped suddenly and Andy's face smashed into the little side table in the cabin. "OWW! Fuck! That hurt." Everyone laughed beside Hermione, who did not approve of Andy's choice of words.

"We can't be there already can we? My dad said we wouldn't be there until like 5 its only 3:45." Troy said as he got up to check Andy's head, but tripped over him when the lights went out.

"Jee, never knew you felt that way Troy." Andy laughed then his voice turned dark, "Now get off me."

"There's something moving out there" Ron said "I think people are coming aboard"

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell in.

"Hi Neville…and Ginny is that you?"

"Yeah can we sit in here?"

"Sure….Not here I'm here"

"Oops sorry."

"Come here, on the floor, I'll keep you safe my names…"

"Andy, not now."

"Fine"

"Boys, Shut it, now!"

"Sorry Dad." Andy and Troy harmonized.

"Good Lord what the hell is that!" Benji yelled pointing to the door where a cloaked figure had started to open it. The figures raspy breath sent shivers down everyone's spines as everything became cold and Harry started to go into a fit then passed out.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey eggs and Bake-y."

"Benji you're an idiot"

"Troy…Harry are you ok?" Lupin asked Harry after sending a reproachful look at his son.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked in reply.  
**"**Well, you sort of went rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something" Ron answered  
"Did any of you, you know, pass out?" Harry curiously asked as a blush graced his face.  
"No... I felt weird though, like I'd never be cheerful again." Ron supplied.  
"But someone was screaming... a woman..."  
**"**No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione said with a worried look in her eyes

"Not unless you count Troy." Ron laughed

"I did not scream, I yelled in a very high pitch thank you very much." Troy shot back.

Professor Lupin explained what the dementor was doing on the train and made sure everyone was alright.

"Well that's great and all, and it's good to hear you're ok HP sauce but if you'll excuse me I need to go change my pants but I might as well get into my uniform." Andy said as he stood up and left the compartment.

"Charming as always isn't he, here eat this, you'll feel better. I have to go talk to the drivers." Lupin then left as well but not before he turned and told the rest to get changed since they would be arriving in 25 minutes.

* * *

The sorting hat had finished its song and Professor McGonagall hand started calling the names of the new first years. Once this was complete she did not sit down and there were three more students left standing in the great hall.

"This year," Professor Dumbledore started "We have three new students joining us this year. They come from North American School of Wizardry and the Arts and are starting their third year with us; I hope you all get along quite nicely."

"Troy Lupin" McGonagall called.

Troy walked up and sat on the stool, apprehension written all over his face as the hat started to whisper to him.

"A smart lad you are, aren't you…well suited for Raven claw, but an air of mischief surrounds you, much like your father you are. Very brave indeed. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Troy had visibly relaxed as he took off the hat and sat beside Ron and Ginny at their table as they all clapped and cheered.

"Benjamin Pettigrew" Benji a lot like Troy, walked up nervously looking quickly behind him to see Andy's face urging him to go faster as he mouthed 'I really need to pee'. Benji laughed and earned a look from everyone.

"Ha, sorry my bad." Benji quickly apologized.

"Not much like your father are you boy? No, not at all afraid. You're an easy placement. GRYFFINDOR!" The cheering was defining as Benji sat across from Troy and in-between Harry and Hermione.

"Where were you guys?"

"We had to talk to McGonagall. Congrates on making it to the best house."

"Thanks."

"Oliver Black." The hall went silent; the only sound was of Andy's lucky converse walking to the stool. Everyone waited on a bated breath as Andy sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"Another brave one I see, also you're quite intelligent, but you have a heard time concentrating."

"Thanks for the recap on what my counselor said, can we just get to where you yell out the house name, make this awkward silence go a lot faster." Andy thought sarcastically.

"A funny one too, just like your father…"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER!" Andy yelled out loud his face clouded with anger, the room became even more quite then it was before, usually you would hear a cricket at this time but they (the crickets) were too embarrassed to do so.

"He-he, awkward turtle?" Andy said bringing his hands over top of the other and twiddling his thumbs. Laughter from the Gryffindor table made all the heads turn towards the two other new boys.

"Andy you're an idiot" Troy tried to say through tears of mirth.

"Gryffindor…" the hat called out. It itself was confused as Black walked to sit beside his friends and smiled.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and one of them is very serious (A/N- this is what Dumbledore actually says and I found it punny because the dementors are after Sirius…yeah ill shut up now) I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you all will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks" Troy, Andy and Benji noticed that the old dude sent Harry a pointed look then continued to prattle on about the dementors and blah, blah, blah.

"On a happier note, I'm pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

"Hold off on the cheering dudes" Troy instructed "Wait till the beardy dude…"

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione corrected

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore has said the job post." Troy continued to instruct.

"Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Cat-calls and whistles could be heard from the three boys over the luke-warm applause.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" Benji yelled out. Professor Lupin smiled and shook his head at the boys, who started to quiet down, but not until…

"I LOVE YOU LUPIN!!" Lupin looked to Dumbledore for permission to answer.

"Thank you Mister Black." Lupin responded with a chuckle then sat down.

"As to our second new appointment. I am delighted to say that our own Rubeus Hagrid will be taking on the as our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore finished and sat down. The Golden plates filled. Troy, Benji and Andy's eyes all lit up at the sight of all the food, then started to dig in.

"How do you all eat so much, I mean your all skinny." Hermione inquired.

"Skinny yet ripped, if you wanna we could arrange a time and place if you wanna see." Andy shot back with a wink. Hermione did not blush this time.

"No thanks" She said looking disgusted.

"DE-NIED" Troy and Benji laughed.

"You'll rue the day you denied me, I have a body like a battle-axe." Andy said.

"Suuuuure." Hermione responded.

"Hey Andy, why did they call you Oliver?" Ron asked.

"My actual name is Oliver Andrew but honestly I will break your fingers,…joking but not really." The conversation continued on from there and up to the dorms.

"Night Ya'll"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the six walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Syltherins with a very funny story. Andy was about to roll his eyes when a particular brown haired girl caught his eye. She was sitting with the Syltherins but was not joining in on the laughter. As she looked up from her toast, Andy swore she was looking straight at him. Her face broke into a smile and giggled as Andy tripped over the bench at the Gryffindor table. He kept looking at her. She was gorgeous. Andy was quickly pulled out of his trance when Harry flicked him.

"Andy, your poring pumpkin juice into your cereal." Harry pointed out looking at the strangle concoction in Andy's bowl.

"Wha, ohhh. Ok that's gross, thanks man." Andy looked back at the girl but she had left.

"Hey Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! WOOOO!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked.

"Hey Dog-face! The city pound is coming! WOOO!" Andy shot back, wishing "Bein" (Beautiful in Elvish) as he had dubbed her seeing as he didn't know her real name and he was recently obsessed (or passionate as he liked to call it) with Lord of the Rings, had heard his come back.

"Here are our timetables. Looks like we all have the same classes." Benji stated as he handed out the groups timetables to each, "That way we can't get lost."

"All right, Divination is first. Let's go guys." Hermione said then left the hall.

* * *

"Finally, that took forever to get here." Ron panted as he sat in the big puffy chairs.

"Dudes I'm going to get a major buzz sitting in the classroom." Troy told Benji and Andy who laughed and started to dance like hippies.

"I am Captain Chocolate; this is my first mate sprinkles and my lovely common-law wife Rain Mellon." Andy joked. A misty voice floated came from the shadows.

"Sit, my children, sit and welcome to Divination. My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before, for that I find the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my inner eye." She looked around then continued, "Divination is the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…I hope you all know what you came for." Andy's hand shot up along with Benji and Troy.

"Yes, my dears."

"I want a Brain." Andy stated.

"And I, a heart." Troy went along.

"Can I have some courage?" Benji laughed.

All the muggleborns got the joke, and laughed a long with the three. The others just laughed at the expression on their teachers face. Professor Trelawney turned to talk to Neville and Pavarati, and then continued to blather on about what they would learn.

"Now, I want you split up into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me and I will fill it. Then sit and drink your tea until only the dregs remain. Swill these around three times with the left hand…" She explained then warned Neville that he was going to break a cup which he eventually did.

"Troy you go with Benji and I'll go with 'Mione." Andy said.

"Hey Andy."

"Howdy! This seems kinda stupid don't you think, I mean all I can see is a weird blob that kinda looks like my moms cooking." Andy squinted into his cup.

"That because we're supposed to switch cups silly, and I'm sure your moms cooking isn't that bad."

"Fine smarty pants, here's my cup, gi'me yours. Oh and my moms cooking is bad, I'll invite you over sometime, I usually eat at Troy's, his mom cooks like a dream, if I wasn't a runner I would probably be about 300 pounds heavier." Andy laughed then looked at Hermione's cup. "Uhhh I suck at this, it looks like a retarded llama. In my text book it says that….would you look at that it says you're going to be an Asparagus farmer. Jeee, I'm soooooo jealous." Andy said sarcasm dripping in his voice. Hermione started laughing. Her classmates were giving her funny looks. She had never burst out laughing in a class. Lavender and Pavarati started to whisper to each other.

"Sorry, it looks like you have a skull, an open triangle and a crown. The skull symbolizes danger, the open triangle represents a solved mystery/secret, and the crown symbolizes family. Looks like you'll discover a secret about your family while facing danger." Hermione explained.

"We don't have any secrets my mom has told me everything. Honestly she has." Andy said to Hermione's disbelieving face, "Even the stuff I really don't wanna know" Andy said with a shudder, they turned to look at Ron, Harry and the Professor who was examining Harry's cup.

"The Falcon…my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

Hermione whispered into Andy's ear a sarcastic comment after everything the Professor said until she screamed.

"My Dear, you have, the…the Grim!"

"What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.

"The Grim you idiot, not the grin." Some kid in the back of the class responded "The Grim is an omen of death; it is apparently a large black dog."

Andy's head shot up to look at Troy and Benji. Both had identical looks on their face.

"Andy are you ok? You look like your going to throw up." Lavender said with concern.

"I think I might. Can I leave?" Andy asked.

"Go ahead Mr. Lupin and Pettigrew take him to the hospital wing please." Trelawney said in a shaky voice. All three quickly ran out of the class room with their bags.

* * *

"Holy Shit! No way José. I am not an omen of death, right? RIGHT?"

Andy yelled.

"More like an omen of trouble." Benji laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Andy's face.

"Just cuz you're a black dog doesn't mean you're an omen of death. I mean look at me I'm a Lycan, but am I a monster? Benj is a fox, does that mean he's gunna sneak into farmer McMillan's hen house and eat all the chickens or the sheep. Nooo! Its because your loyal that's why you're a dog, you dumb-ass." Troy finished.

"You're right. Just don't tell anyone about me ok." Andy laughed, "Ahhh farmer McMillan, how I miss ye."

"I'm sure he misses you too, now care to explain why you're all out of class?" the boys turned around to look straight at Troy's dad.

"Andy was feeling sick so….uh yeah." Troy tried to explain.

"Troy, Ben, Oliver…don't glare I can call you whatever I want to Mr. Black. You're at a new school, do you really want to get on the bad side of your teachers by skipping classes, especially you Oliver. Your mother is having a hard enough time with the ministry on her back. Cut her some slack. Now all of you off to your next class the bell is going to ring any moment." Professor Lupin said just as the bell rang "See you in DADA boys"

"Sheesh, your dad can really lay the guilt trip, eh?" Benji asked Troy.

"Come on guys, let's get to Transfiguration." Andy muttered then walked off.

* * *

The three met up with the other three just outside the Transfiguration class room where McGonagall was ushering everyone in, but grabbed Andy's shoulder and asked to talk to him.

Andy came back in 2 minutes later with a dark look on his face followed by McGonagall. He sat beside Harry and took his books out.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I hate when people judge you without know who you are. I just got a lecture about how I will be severely punished if I misbehave. I know she was my father's teacher, and I do misbehave, but come on its just not fair." Andy ranted scribbling on a scrap of paper.

"Black, Potter! I thought someone whose life was going to end soon would pay attention in class." McGonagall yelled. Andy gave Harry a questioning look. When McGonagall turned her back Harry quickly explained what she was talking about.

"Now anyone know what an Animagi is?" McGonagall asked the class. Hermione and Troy's hands shot up?

"Mr. Lupin"

"An animagus or animagi, is a witch or wizard who can change into an animal at there own will."

"Correct 10 points to Gryffindor. Now some are born as animagi and others learn how to. I do not suggest that anyone try this as you have to be monitored and registered by the Ministry of Magic." McGonagall explained, "Now I myself am an animagi…" The class took notes until the bell rang signaling lunch.

"Harry don't be so worried, Divination seems very wooly." Hermione comforted.

"Yeah I mean my tea leaves said that I'll learn a dangerous family secret." Andy said.

"A family secret, I highly doubt that I mean your mom tells you everything, very bluntly, even when your friends are around." Benji said with a shudder.

"See 'Mione I told you." Andy exclaimed pointing at Hermione.

"Ok, you were right, now let's go to Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione said then left the boys to catch up.

* * *

"Good to see the rains cleared UP!" Troy said as he slipped in the mud.

"Look at little loser Lupin." Malfoy shouted.

"Mr. Malfoy that's enough, now I've got a treat for you all" Hagrid said and lead them to a clearing near the forest, "Open yer books"

"How?" Malfoy said

"Well Captain Snarky you stroke the back. We had these bad boys last year, still have the stupid scars, but we learned didn't we Baxter." Andy started to talk to his book that was making purring noises.

"Exactly, 5 points to Gryffindor. Now let me go get the creatures." Hagrid said then walked away to get whatever he was getting.

"God this place is going to the Dogs, that oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him…" Malfoy drawled, not noticing that Andy had gone behind him.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry retaliated.

"Careful Potter, there's a dementor behind you." Malfoy said.

"Well there's a zombie behind you." Troy stated.

"BRAINS! BRAINS!" Andy shouted making Malfoy jump and spin around. Andy walked up to him doing a zombie impersonation.

"BRAINS!" Andy tapped Malfoy's head then turned away "I WANT BRIANS!" making everyone but the Syltherins laugh.

"Alright, all of yeah that's enough." (A/N: I don't wanna do Hagrid's broken language. Sorry) Trotting towards them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures any of them had ever seen. They had bodies, hind legs and tails of horses, everything else of a giant eagle, including wings.

"These are Hippogriffs." Hagrid roared, "Come on, come closer."

Everyone backed away except Harry, Hermione, Ron, troy and Benji.

"Andy come on." Troy said pulling a reluctant Andy forward.

"OH NO! I do not like things with wings, they attack me, poop on me or try to steal babies. NO WAY!" Andy wrenched his wrist from Troy's grip. Troy gave him a funny look at the baby comment but shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Harry had unfortunately been chosen by Hagrid to go for a little ride on Buckbeak. He had been gone for 10 minutes when Ron spoke up.

"So not a fan of birds I guess." Ron said.

"You guess correctly, somehow I always get hurt when in close proximity to winged creatures. Like at the zoo, a peacock got loose, I was pecked to death, I was 7 at the time, still haunts me today." Andy said dramatically. Just then Harry returned looking windswept.

"Ok whose next." Hagrid asked. Everyone rushed up to the fence then slowly towards the creatures. Andy had some how been teamed up with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle on Buckbeak.

"This is very easy." Malfoy stated.

"Don't say that, now something bad is going to happen." Andy groaned.

"Shut it Black." Malfoy sneered.

"How in the Hell did I get teamed up with Mr. Ego." Andy asked the gods under his breath while staring at the clouds, "Hey that one looks like a dinosaur wearing boots."

"I knew it must have been, I mean Potter did it, I bet your not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute?" Malfoy laughed at Buckbeak. In a flash both Andy and Draco were on the ground, as Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back, blood blossoming on both their robes.

"I'm DYING." Malfoy cried. "It's killed me."

"Yer not dying, now someone get the gate I have 'ta bring the boys up to the Hospital wing." Hagrid picked both Andy and Malfoy up and started up to the castle, the students following behind arguing over whose fault it was, eventually going to their respective towers.

"Don't worry I'm sure Andy will be ok." Hermione said to the 4 boys.

"We know. There's a reason his mom calls him lucky." Troy joked.


End file.
